Echo
Background/Backstory/Bio -'' Echo was a soldier and right-hand woman for an unmerciful dictator, who called himself "Creator". She was sent from Creator's main diamension to the SAMB's diamention, to poison it. But due to the SAMB's magic, she was healed from Creator's control, and put the book away in a bookshelf to deal with it later. She, along with a 'coded' flipside named Silence/Victoria (later to be discovered as Echo's younger sister), eventually attempt to poison the SAMB. Due to the help of some SAMBers, Echo is able to over-power the poison, and destroy it. Eventually, Silence is able to break free from her code and splits apart from Echo's mind and forms her own body, becoming her true form and reconizes as Echo's biological sister. Sometime later, Echo has nightmares. Being found by some friends, they talk through it, but are attacked by "Glitchers". (Glitchers - Another species the Creator made). Glitchers that are infected Glitchians can transform into birds, while coded Glitchers will not. A Glitcher that is 'infected' is healed, and is actually Echo's twin brother, North/Noel. It is discovered that he was sent by Creator to assassinate Echo, but refuses to do so. Sometime later Echo, her siblings, and a SAMBer by the name of Galaxian go and defeat Creator. Sometime after that (Wow I use 'sometime' a lot) Echo is discovered to be doing harmful experiments and such on herself. It causes her to develop a real flipside, who goes by the name 'Octave'. Octave is the side of Echo's mind that is arrogent, evil, and violent. On the other hand, Echo reserrects her older brother, Jay, from the dead. Which is a bit of a win. ''Echo's Personality + Appearence + Abilities -'' Echo is very shy and can become antisocial to people she doesn't know/strangers. To friends, she is loud and gets over excited. She has a strange addiction to maple syrup. Echo always seems to be somewhat sleepy. Echo also is quite an artist and draws a lot. When startled, Echo will become invisable/transparent, and when nervous she will become slightly transparent. She can fly, and she has light brown falcon wings. Her eyes are a blue-silver, and become stormy grey when angered. She is short (5'3), has olive skin, pointed ears, and light cyan hair that almost looks silver. Above her left eye is a fancy curl. She wears a sky blue hoodie she made herself which has pockets on the sides like a jacket, and sleeves that go five inches past her fingers, black skinny jeans, and light brown boots. Echo can be somewhat clumbsy, but makes up for it with great fighting skills. She mostly uses a battle axe. Echo can only heal in cold/chilly temperatures. She likes winter the best. Echo is the mom-friend that would remind you to do stuff, and forgets to do her own stuff. Her joints pop a lot. She randomly does the "Macerana" at random times at random places. ''Echo's Hobbies/Likes -'' Art/drawing, reading, acting, annoying Silence, winter, maple syrup, singing, Hetalia, rock music, maple cookies ''Echo's Dislikes - Running out of lead in mechanical pencils, rude people, disrespect, country music ''Quote(s) - '' "I'M A S E X Y MAPLE LEAF!" G''ang -'' Silence/Victoria - Younger salty sister North/Noel - Twin brother who is an OwO bean Jay/Pierre - Older brother who somehow has a British accent. Like, no one else in the fam does. Lilian - Friend who is the girlfriend to Noel. Lilian is really polite. Category:SAMBers